Within modern cargo handling, transportation of goods upon platforms occupies a central position. Platform transportation means that you locate goods of various kinds upon individual, plane carriers, and then lash the pieces of cargo thereto, so the platform, together with the cargo thereon, can be handled as a unit.
Hitherto used technique for lashing and securing the goods to the platform has raised several problems. Initially ropes were used, which were tied by conventional knots for securing the goods. A later development of the lashing means has brought forward bands of textile materials, usually synthetic fibres, which offer big advantages from the handling point of view. Steel bands have also been used, but makes it necessary to perform lashing and securing in a mechanized way, usually as part of a standardized process.
When using textile bands for lashing purposes the tightening and the locking of the band has been brought about by means of different types of levers and locking devices, which have been applied to the band itself.
These devices, for instance of the bear type levers and the like, require a considerable force to be applied, and they must often be located so the man performing the lashing will not obtain the best position for applying the required force. It has furthermore shown, that these levers will often loose their grip in their sockets, or slip the hands of the operator, just during the securing moment, which has caused damages to the personnel.
A further disadvantage with known lashing devices is the great loss to be taken into account during return voyages. The textile bands are fairly easy to collect, but the levers, which are separable from the bands and rather heavy, will easily be lost.